A última fortaleza II Partes censuradas
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Partes censuradas da fic A última Fortaleza - Livro II. Slash \ Lemon \ Harry/Draco \ Snape/Bill.


**N.A.: **Aqui serão postados os lemons (cenas de sexo) da fic A última Fortaleza – Livro II. Se você chegou aqui sem saber o que está acontecendo, te aconselho ir lá ler para entender. O link da fic está publicado em meu perfil. ^_^

Serão postadas aqui cenas de sexo entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Grata.

* * *

**Olhos cerrados**

Harry despiu-se casadamente, o dia tinha sido longo, cansativo e tedioso, porém seu corpo não apresentava todos os sinais de um dia de estresse normal. Ele tinha os olhos pesados, mas um sentimento estava por trás deles não deixando ele relaxar. Tinha feito tudo para ficar esgotado e simplesmente apagar na cama, tentando afastar aquilo que sentia.

A ducha fria arrepiou todo seu corpo, não de uma forma agradável. Quem sabe assim seu corpo se rendia e essa sensação ia embora. Seu coração se acelerou com o choque térmico e depois de uns minutos sua pele se acostumou mais com o impacto da água gelada, deixando apenas leves tremores percorrerem seu corpo. Fechou os olhos com força e tentou pensar em amostras laboratoriais, nas coisas nojentas que sempre tinha que analisar. Tudo em vão.

Sua pele estava meio dormente por causa da água gelada. Respirou profundamente e soltou o ar tremulamente por causa do frio. Não tinha jeito, ele não ia conseguir anular o que seu corpo pedia daquela forma. Rendeu-se à sua situação atual e mudou a temperatura da água para morna.

Quando a água mudou de temperatura o corpo de Harry respondeu automaticamente, sem nem um toque. Ele se sentiu ficar ereto rapidamente, e enquanto uma de suas mãos ia para seu rosto, cobrindo-se inconscientemente de vergonha do que iria fazer, a outra descia por seu peito.

Decidido a não se render tão fácil, ele pensou no cara mais gostoso que conhecia, Bill. Visualizou tudo, as pernas perfeitas, o peitoral definido, o cabelo ruivo e sedoso, o sorriso gentil. Fechou os dedos em volta de sua ereção e soltou uma exalação quente, os lábios entreabertos. Começou a se acariciar rapidamente, queria que acabasse logo para poder dormir, mas sua fantasia tinha um problema, ele não conseguia ver Bill como nada além de um irmão, então o Bill da fantasia apenas se amostrava para ele, como um exibicionista. _Preciso que ele toque em mim, _Harry pensou.

Pintou em sua fantasia Bill ajoelhando-se e envolvendo-o entre os seus lábios carnudos e rosados. Então o cabelo curto de Bill da fantasia ficou ainda mais curto e quase branco, seus lábios mudaram de formato ficando delgados e, quando seus olhos abriram olhando para Harry na fantasia, Draco Malfoy encarava-o com um olhar malicioso. Um arrepio percorreu a coluna do rapaz de cabelos negros.

— Bill, Bill... — Harry sussurrou tentando chamar de volta o ruivo para sua fantasia, mas ele tinha passado muitas horas naquele dia olhando para aqueles olhos cinzentos e calculistas, tempo demais para poder mudá-los de volta ao azul mar de Bill.

Então Harry rendeu-se à sua fantasia verdadeira: Draco Malfoy nu, ajoelhado em sua frente, sugando-o avidamente. Mordeu os lábios e apertou a mão que mantinha no rosto. Ele não queria fazer mais aquilo, mas não conseguia parar. Draco da fantasia zombava dele com o olhar, provocando-o, desafiando-o a trazer Bill de volta para aquele lugar que era só dele. O rapaz de cabelos negros acelerou os movimentos da mão, estava perdido, perdido. Apertou a mão que estava em seu rosto, irritado consigo mesmo por ter tão pouca resistência à uma fantasia.

Apertou os olhos fechados e o Draco da fantasia repetiu a pergunta que o Draco real tinha feito horas antes: "O que você quer de mim, Potter?". Ele falou com os lábios roçando provocantemente a ponta da ereção do rapaz de cabelos negros, e Harry gozou. Um orgasmo tão forte que seu corpo estremeceu convulsivamente, uma, duas, três vezes, enquanto ele gemia baixinho.

Soltou sua ereção antes mesmo do orgasmo terminar para unir aquela mão à outra que estava em seu rosto, esfregando-o com força. Seu corpo estava saciando, mas sua mente estava irritada e frustrada consigo mesmo.

Terminou o banho rapidamente, se secou e saiu do banheiro, caindo na cama ainda nu. Finalmente seu corpo se rendeu ao cansaço e ele apagou em segundos.


End file.
